Shark Beetle
Shark Beetle is a beetleweight class robot built by Shark Tank Robotics that competed at Kilobots events. In its final incarnation, Shark Beetle was a four-wheel drive robot armed with a metal hinged wedge. Earlier versions featured an thick plastic ablative wedge. Across its two years of competition Shark Beetle had very limited success, winning only three of its sixteen fights across seven events, and the robot was eventually replaced in beetleweight competition with Mega Don G. Robot History Kilobots XXVII It is unknown how well Shark Beetle performed at this event, but it is known that it won the beetleweight rumble. Kilobots XXVIII Shark Beetle's first opponent was Kitcola. Shark Beetle lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. Shark Beetle then fought Broadside. Shark Beetle lost again, and was eliminated from the tournament. Kilobots XXIX Shark Beetle's first opponent was The Beeeeeeeeee. Shark Beetle lost this fight. Now in the loser's bracket, Shark Beetle then fought Kitcola. Shark Beetle won this fight and advanced. Shark Beetle's next opponent was Broadside. Shark Beetle lost this fight and was eliminated from the tournament. Kilobots Lite 2015 Shark Beetle's first opponent was Broadside. Shark Beetle lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. Shark Beetle then fought Super Shooter McGavin Esq.. Shark Beetle won this fight and advanced. Shark Beetle's then fought Broadside again. Once again, Shark Beetle lost and was eliminated from the tournament. Kilobots XXX Shark Beetle's first opponent was Utopia. Shark Beetle lost this fight and dropped into the loser's bracket. Shark Beetle then fought Black Adder. Shark Beetle raced across the arena to catch Black Adder as it spun up, pinning it briefly in its starting square before backing off and jamming its ablative wedge directly into Black Adder's beater bar. Shark Beetle pushed Black Adder along the wall as Black Adder struggled to get a good bite on Shark Beetle. Shark Beetle then managed to maneuver Black Adder off of the wall and raced it straight towards the pit in what looked like a quick, clean knockout, but at the last moment, Black Adder finally got the bite it needed, throwing Shark Beetle into the ceiling and bumping itself away into the wall, safely away from the pit. This hit turned Shark Beetle onto its back, and Black Adder attacked again, throwing Shark Beetle again, who quickly regained its bearing and tried to circle and attack Black Adder from the sides. Another hit from Black Adder threw Shark Beetle into the blue square, which jammed Shark Beetle's wedge under its front wheels, making it very difficult to drive as it tried to keep its vulnerable sides and rear away from Black Adder. Black Adder struck the side of Shark Beetle, unpinning its wedge, and Shark Beetle retreated, trying to line up a strong charge. The two robots swung around one another, Shark Beetle having the speed and mobility advantage, but Shark Beetle made a critical driving error, swinging into a turn too early, exposing its rear to Black Adder, and was unable to get away in time before Black Adder landed a big hit, throwing Shark Beetle into the ceiling. This hit seemed to almost completely immobilize Shark Beetle, who tapped out and was therefore eliminated from the tournament. Kilobots XXXI Shark Beetle first fought Super Shooter McGavin. Shark Beetle lost this fight. Now in the loser's bracket, Shark Beetle's next opponent was multibot Pinky and The Brain. Shark Beetle once again lost, and was eliminated from the tournament. Kilobots XXXII Shark Beetle's first opponent was Black Adder. Shark Beetle lost this fight. Shark Beetle then fought Super Shooter McGavin. Shark Beetle lost this fight and was eliminated from the tournament. Sometime after this event, parts of Shark Beetle would be donated to Farm Tech Robotics, who would use these parts to build the far more successful Killer Turtle. Kilobots XXXIV Shark Beetle was fully rebuilt for this event. Shark Beetle first fought Final Boss. Shark Beetle won this fight and advanced. Shark Beetle's next opponent was Utopia. Both robots advanced quickly to the center, with Utopia's feeder wedge slipping under Shark Beetle's hinged wedge. The first hit flung Shark Beetle away, and the two briefly tried to outmaneuver one another before clashing head on again. Utopia began to grind away at Shark Beetle's tough wedge and pushed Shark Beetle into the wall, flipping its hinged wedge underneath the robot and effectively immobilizing it. Utopia backed away and struck at the immobile Shark Beetle's rear, throwing it through the air and knocking its wedge off completely. Now free, Shark Beetle charged at Utopia but was thrown. The fight moved back to the arena center with both robots circling one another. In a head-on collision Shark Beetle was thrown into the air by Utopia, who followed up by striking at Shark Beetle's underbelly, ripping through to its insides. In the process, Utopia's weapon ingested a piece of Shark Beetle, stopping its drum. With Shark Beetle completely immobilized, it tapped out. Shark Beetle did not have any further matches this tournament, likely as a result of the damage sustained against Utopia. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 13 Category:Canadian Robots Category:Robots from Saskatchewan Category:Kilobots Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Invertible Robots Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots with more losses than wins